Coalition of Erratic Nations
Charter I.) Membership of Collation of Erratic Nations (CEN) A) Alliance Affiliation All members must use Coalition of Erratic Nations as their Alliance Affiliation when an approved member and must remove it within 24 hours of being disapproved, banned, or leaving from the alliance. A non-member using the CEN’s AA (hereby referred to as a ghost) will be subject to attack. All CEN members should be on the Blue sphere, though some exceptions will be allowed B.) Basic Rights Members of CEN will be subject to free speech, beliefs, and security. It is illegal to deny any CEN member their basic rights. C.) Expectations of Members Members of CEN should be respectful to each other and other alliances, whether treatied to CEN or not. Being disrespectful could lead to trials or being reprimanded by a government official. II.) Government Structure A.) Directors The Coalition of Erratic Nations consists of 3 Directors. No one Director has more power than the other two. The Director’s responsibilities include (though not limited to): Appointing Ministers (2/3 approval vote required) Voting on Treaties (3/4 approval vote required between Directors and MoFA) Dismissing Ministers (3/3 approval vote required) Declaring War (4/4 approval vote required between Directors and MoD) Perm-Banning Members (4/4 approval vote required Between Directors and MoI ) Changing the Charter (3/3 or 4/4 approval vote required depending what Ministry the revision falls under) (Note: In the case of an absence or shortage of eligible Directors/Ministers, a simple majority will suffice as a deciding vote.) B.) Ministers and Ministries. Coalition of Erratic Nations will consist of five (5) departments, each with reigning Ministers. Each Minister is responsible for all affairs regarding their appointed Ministry and will get to run the Ministry to their liking. Accordingly, each Minister has the option to appoint deputies for the Ministry. How many deputies a Minister can have differs from Ministry to Ministry. Ministers will act as a 4th Director in affairs that require the votes of the Directors and pertain to their Ministries. =1.) Ministry of Immigration (MoI) = The Ministry of Immigration will act as the welcoming committee, the Recruitment Department, and keep the standard morals of CEN high. The Deputy Minister of Immigration will assist the Minister of Immigration in heading, organizing, and maintaining the Ministry of Immigration. =2.) Ministry of Education (MoE) = The Ministry of Education will maintain all of CEN’s guides and will head the Nation Review Board. The Nation Review Board consists of the most experienced nations of CEN and its duty is to help other CEN members max out their nation’s potential. The Deputy Minister of Education will assist the Minister of Education in heading, organizing, and maintaining the Ministry of Education. =3.) Ministry of Defense (MoD) = The Ministry of Defense is responsible for the organization and execution of all war matters and leader of CEN’s Intelligence Department. This includes diplomacy and retaliation in defensive wars and organization in the chance of an offensive war. If war were to break out, the Minister of Defense would act as the Commander and Chief of the CEN army. The Deputy Minister of Defense will assist the Minister of Defense in heading, organizing, and maintaining the Ministry of Defense. =4.) Ministry of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) = The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is in charge of acquiring, maintaining, and updating treaties, keeping the general membership informed of important events in CN, and spreading the good name of CEN. Misinformation is NOT a tactic allowed or condoned, as is negative propaganda. The Ministry Foreign Affairs will also organize foreign diplomats and their embassies. The Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs will assist the Minister of Foreign Affairs in heading, organizing, and maintaining the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. =5.) Ministry of Economic Affairs = The Ministry of Economic Affairs maintains CEN's tech market, banks, and all other economic programs. The Deputy Minister of Economic Affairs will assist the Minister of Economic Affairs in heading, organizing, and maintaining the Ministry of Economic Affairs. C.) Judge The Judge is in charge of making sure all changes to the charter are not contradictory to the rest of the charter. The Judge is responsible for heading trials and ruling whether the charges are just. Also responsible for making sure the Ministers and Directors are doing their jobs and is able to make suggestions in voting threads. The Judge is appointed by the Directors and all the Ministers. D.) Elections As a democratic alliance, every member following eligibility requirements has a chance to run for the Director position. Candidates for Director must actively remain in CEN for three (3) months before being eligible for running for Director position. Ministers must be in CEN for at least two (2) months. The Judge must be in CEN for three (3) months and holds their position as long as the Directors/Ministers see fit. An assessment of both the Judges and the Ministers will be made after each election for the open Director position. III.) System of Law A.) Trials Any Collation of Erratic Nations member has the ability to call another member’s actions into question and request a formal trial. They can do this by going to the Minister of Defense or a Director. Directors present at the time of the trial will head the trial. If the Directors find the defendant guilty, then they will appoint a sentence fit for the crime the defendant has done. The Judge is in charge of making sure the trial runs smoothly and that the charges are indeed against the charter. IV.) Declaration of War The Directors are the only body that can declare an offensive war, and the Directors and Minister of Defense must hold a unanimous (4/4) vote to join a war front. Such occasions would include the activation of a war-binding treaty with a separate sovereign alliance or retaliation to unjust actions towards CEN from another alliance. As a rule, offensive wars on behalf of CEN members will not be tolerated and will result in due consequence as outlined in Section V of the Charter. V.) Spying, Raiding, and Unauthorized Offensive Wars Raiding or any other unauthorized offensive wars or spying are prohibited. If a member is found guilty of raiding, unauthorized warfare, or unauthorized spying the offender will be required to pay reps equal to damages dealt to the defending nation and a possibility of being stripped of positions currently held in CEN. Diplomatic Agreements Category:Alliances